


Girl's Night Out

by Inver



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inver/pseuds/Inver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration! Cass, Josie, and Leliana have fun after work. Featuring a modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonemad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemad/gifts).



 

After work, in The Hanged Man: Leliana sits and watches, Josie (naturally) trounces everyone at pool, and Cass, the responsible designated driver, orders a virgin blended margarita. Afterwards, they go home and watch Cass's secret favorite new TV miniseries,  _Swords and Shields_.

 

Full-size image can be found [here](http://i.imgur.com/WR5wGVr.jpg), if preferred, or on [my tumblr](http://fayedraws.tumblr.com).


End file.
